


Young And BeautifulⅠ

by AsleepSpring



Series: Young And Beautiful [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsleepSpring/pseuds/AsleepSpring
Summary: 现实向，较虐，有道具描写，不保证后续。





	Young And BeautifulⅠ

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向，较虐，有道具描写，不保证后续。

Because we are young and beautiful and will always be.

0  
堂本剛一夜成名的时候太年轻，十四五岁的身躯背负着名声带来的巨大利益和希冀，还来不及分辨自己被鲜花掌声的漩涡带往了何处，就被长枪短炮对准了问道。  
“你和堂本光一私下关系如何？”  
“对粉丝群体里将你们看作一对的亚文化有什么看法吗？”  
在前面的问题上他一直保持着完好的礼节，挂着360度供媒体拍摄的微笑，只在最后一个问题断片似的欸了一声，求助地瞟了眼经纪人，见对方还悠哉地隔岸观火，一副“给你机会锻炼”的神情，只好硬着头发撑回去。  
“粉丝怎么想不是我能管得到的范畴……我很高兴我和光一君的关系能给大家自由想象的空间，这间接证明了我们的工作具有审美价值，也是粉丝对我们的爱的体现……但还是希望大家能分清想象与现实……”  
他自谓一口官方话说的漂亮，但隔天看见报纸标题“堂本剛谈及与堂本光一homo传闻，面色迟疑口气吞吐”“堂本剛喊话粉丝不要妄想，盘点KinKi Kids组内不和疑云”“《人间失格》再续前缘？现实版留加与小诚的私下生活”……  
他把快餐盒连同下面垫的报纸一起扔到垃圾桶，一旁的人正耷拉着刘海翻看台本，听到声响只是抬了下眼，又把视线落回本子上，一副只肯维持最低能耗的样子。剛揉了揉眉骨，把自己甩进对方身边的沙发位里：“记者问你有关于我的问题时，如果他们往那方面扯，你都怎么回答？”  
“我就说我喜欢大欧派。”  
“真有你的。”剛想笑，却也只提不起力气地呵了一声。  
“实话啊。”光一的眼眸抬起，直直看向身边的相方。  
剛顿住了，直到对方转开眼睛，许久才开口：“下次想问什么就问，不用这样试探我。对组合不好。”  
“嗯。”对方似乎在听又没在听，仔细观察才能发现他的视线已经落在某行字上很久不动弹了。  
“虽然直说很没意思，但为了效率。”剛举起小指晃了晃，“这个，不是。欧派也是在下的最爱。”  
“我不是说这个……我只是担心你太在意外界怎么看了，那些媒体就是群苍蝇，有注意他们的功夫不如闭眼补觉。”黑眼圈正明晃晃地挂在只有十五六岁年纪的少年脸上。  
“我知道了。倒是你，有时也多给人家留些新闻点啊，总是一句话堵死所有出路，让人怎么交差。”  
“你看你还是在意……”  
“不是，我们该找到和媒体互利共生的方式，媒体用明星的真实吸引眼球，明星也靠媒体的聚光灯维持幻象。他们靠我们吃饭，我们也仰仗他们生存，如果问他们为什么总像群苍蝇追着不放，”年轻漂亮的偶像神情疲倦。  
“那是因为我们同在一条下水道里。”

1  
光一早在15岁时就完成了性别分化，事务所为此还召开发布会，宣布他们旗下最前途无量的艺人之一已不负众望地觉醒了Alpha性征。  
【“你希望同组合的堂本剛能分化为什么性别？”话筒争先恐后地向前。】  
剛倒在异乡冰冷的地面上，手脚慢慢蜷缩到一起，视线被越发浓郁的信息素蒸腾到看不清前方，上海昏暗的戏堂里，灯笼那一抹旗袍般艳红的光正在逐渐消逝。  
【“哦哟，画的是光一啊——”男生暧昧地扬高语调。“还给我！”“嘿，拿不着~”“画得好用情哦——”“去叫你的旦那桑来帮忙啊！”男生们嬉笑着跑远。】  
躺在推车上被纷乱的脚步声推着往前移动，冰凉的液体流入血管，剛勉强抬起一条眼缝，看视野中不断晃动的医院天花板。  
【画本被递到眼下，男孩金色的半长发有些凌乱，“还给你。”他说，“画我很喜欢，你…你在哭吗？”】  
点滴声在寂静的病房里清晰可闻，监测器平稳地记录心脏每一次起搏，苏醒的少年环视四周，目光落在床头柜的检测报告上。  
【“他是KinKi Kids、也是我身边最重要的人，”电视上，金发翩翩西装笔挺的王子映在闪光灯的海洋里。】  
伸手够到纸页，剛努力在满目无法辨明意思的汉字中寻找自己认识的字眼。  
【画上的王子被撕下来团成一团，奋力砸到对方怀里：“喜欢就给你啊。”】  
啊，这里。  
【“无论剛是什么性别。”电视兀自放着声响。】  
写着Omega。

剛在上海拍摄金田一期间觉醒性别的消息第一时间远渡重洋。  
“社长让你暂时留在这边别回去，就当给你放个假了。”经纪人挂断电话后转身说道，才听见床上的人答应了一声，手机便再度响起。  
这时枕边的手机屏幕也亮起来，剛瞧了眼后接起：“是我。我已经完成电影的全部拍摄任务了？…好的，如果还有需要我的地方请尽管告诉我，给您添了这样的麻烦，真的十分抱歉……谢谢，谢谢您。”  
挂断后经纪人那边也结束了通话，走过来朝他伸出手：“手机让我先保管吧，电话也由我代接转告，不要影响你的休息。”  
“不用了吧，这是我的私人电话，我还想和自己的亲人朋友保持联络……”  
“你联络谁了？”对方的语气一下变了，“你还告诉谁这件事？”  
剛的手机就在这时亮起来，他看了眼屏幕接起电话：“喂？”  
“剛吗？我是光一。”  
“Koichi……”他抬眼看了眼经纪人，见他默许便又把唇放回话筒边。  
“你还好吗？”两人同时说道。  
不对。  
“你先说吧。”  
“我的身体没有大碍了，社里安排我先不要出面。你一个人应付得来吗？”  
“没关系的，推了一些不太重要的邀约，必须去的我也都出席了，单曲的发售也很顺利，至于出道仪式就等你回来再办。”  
“抱歉，偏偏是在出道的节骨眼上我出了这样的状况……”  
“没关系，我们是一个组合嘛，有难同当。”  
还是不对。  
“光一，”剛的喉结滚动了下，最后只是说道，“谢谢你。”  
“我现在就去见你。”  
“嗯……什么？”  
“社长也给了我假期，我订了最近一班去上海的机票。”  
“你不用来……你不要来！万一被拍到怎么办？”  
“那就让他们拍去啊！一个Alpha想立刻见到他的Omega有什么错？”  
“不对。”长久以来盘桓不去的暗影终于出了声。  
“我不是你的Omega。”  
对面愣住了，过了会才喃喃开口：“对不起，听说你分化为Omega后我就变得有些奇怪，想要立刻飞过去见你，保护你，不想你被任何人看到……”  
“因为你是Alpha啊。”剛把手指插入发间往后捋，又往后捋，直到扯得头皮生疼发麻。  
“对不起，下次我会考虑清楚，不会再由本能做决定了。”  
“可是本能是无法改变的……为什么非是我和你呢，光一？”  
“什么非是我和你？”  
“我也是，在听到你的声音之后，身体就产生一种之前从来没有过的…陌生又由衷的顺从，想被你拥抱，想雌伏在你脚边，才与你讲几个字就止不住脉脉情思，想把自己整个由里到外翻过来倾倒给你，就像现在这样……但那不是属于我的情感，我分得清，那是Omega的化学激素，不是……不是真的。”  
“剛。”  
“从小时候他们就说我和你是一对，到现在我又觉醒成Omega，未来我们还要顶着彼此的信息素朝夕相处，我怕……我总有一天会分不清什么是真的。”  
少年抱膝把自己缩紧，头深深埋下，长期身不由己的恐惧在发现Omega性征时便到达顶峰，此刻如决堤般将他席卷。  
“我甚至想过还要不要作为KinKi Kids出道，这场被推迟的出道仪式不如就让它永远无法实现算了……大人们到底想要KinKi什么呢，童话吗？可是童话如果连本人都不相信，那不就是谎言吗？可如果我真的相信了，我们假戏真做，他们又怎么会同意？我们中的谁又会先从戏中、或者从那该死的信息素中醒来？……”  
手攀上肩膀试图压制愈来愈烈的颤抖。  
“根本没有童话……”  
窗外的风吹动着，不知过了多久，话筒里传来东京的声音。  
“你不要怕。”  
剛的眼睛眨了下，又眨了下。  
“看窗外，我正和你看着同一片天空。所以不要怕，不要怕……”  
“剛，听我说，没有什么能逼迫你，事务所不能，舆论不能，我也不能，不管是作为相方还是作为Alpha。你是自由的，你可以自由地选择爱或不爱我，或是爱上其他人也未尝不可，到那个时候我一定会站在你这边，因为对我来说你的幸福比什么都重要。”对面不自然地顿了下又开口。  
“这可不是表白，你别有心理负担……因为是KinKi嘛。”  
海关大楼的钟声在不远处的外滩响起，清脆浑厚的声响随海波扩散开去。  
“嗯，是KinKi嘛。”  
“所以希望能借助你的力量，KinKi的力量，让我在那一天到来时，有资本站在你身边支持你。”  
“嗯。”钟声高低错落，奏成不知名的曲调。  
“你知道吗，我们的出道单曲销量已经上百万了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们可以成为巨星，像SMAP尼桑那样……我们已经是了。”  
“嗯。”  
“那…”对面似乎还想说些什么，想了会也只说道，“我等你回来。”  
“嗯。”随着最后一声钟响的余韵散尽，窗边重归寂静。  
“那我挂了，你好好休息。”  
耳边传来机械的嘟嘟声，经纪人不知什么时候已经退出房间，剛从膝间抬起眼睛，望着窗外不远处教堂穹顶的十字架，一行黑身的鸟像修女一样静默地从白色砖瓦前飞过，风仿佛气体的海，他在流动的海中闭上眼，任泪水落在掌心。

2  
剛无法出席今天的番组，光一听助理说是因为流感，他心里暗自数了下日期，眉头不安地皱紧，这几天似乎是剛的发情期。  
以往这个时候剛都会提醒他注意收下信息素，自己则会去打抑制剂，也就顺利渡过了，从没有到像今天这样影响工作的地步。光一给相方的助理发了简讯，得到剛君确实得了甲型流感的回复。  
“不对，他前几周刚打了公司安排的甲流疫苗。”  
“可是剛君发给我的病历照片上是这么写的……”  
光一见状不再问，节目录制结束后大家喊着去喝一杯，他也找理由推辞了，一边喊着抱歉一边钻进车里，箭似地冲出去。  
助理是半年前来的，不知道剛在大约一年前感染过甲流。如果这张病历照片用的是当时的，那他现在想隐瞒什么？  
直觉告诉他剛遇到麻烦了，并且很可能与发情期有关。  
车在红绿灯前停下，光一打开车上的收纳盒，翻出一支抑制剂打在自己的前臂上。他不知道发情期有没有凶险到令抑制剂失效的情况，但万一真的出现，他不能放任自己一身信息素去招惹一个发情中的Omega。  
至于为什么要坚持前来，因为如果做最坏打算的话……光一想，他起码可以帮到剛一些。  
他知道相方一直介怀自己Omega的身份，能让这人瞒着谁也不打算说的事情应该只与它有关了。他还记得会上景子提出让两人私下结合的解决方案时，剛铁青的脸色。  
“我会定时注射抑制剂，不会干扰工作的。”  
“抑制剂毕竟对身体有害，何况你现在对外界的身份是个普通Beta，一旦出现意外被曝光，你的形象和工作机会都会大打折扣，不光因为欺骗公众，还因为你是个Omega。”景子身体前倾双手交叠。  
“你如果能与Alpha结合，信息素便只对他一个人有效，就能降低被发现的可能，而不是像现在这样随时会披着信息素满街跑，让事务所跟着提心吊胆。”  
“现在抑制剂的研发已经很先进了，就算被发现，社会对Omega的包容度也比之前高不少了，也有很多未结合的Omega活跃在工作岗位上，走在大街上，与自己想爱的人谈恋爱……”光一第一次看到剛如此明显地表达对上层安排的抗拒，“Omega不是只能依附Alpha生活的弱者。”  
“你是想看看社会包容度的底线吗？”景子轻轻笑了声，“明明就是混这口饭吃的人，居然还能拿那些哄小孩子的场面话当真……人类从来不是平等的，你被生为Omega，他却被生为Alpha，这就是不平等，结合不是意味着就是依附就是弱者，这只是你在既定环境下找到的适合自己的生存方式。”  
“结合难道不是意味着爱吗？”  
光一当时坐在剛身边，下午的太阳正对会议室的窗户，遮光帘有些收起有些没有，他看见相方正坐在一块阴影里，明明与自己咫尺之隔，却被光与暗划得泾渭分明，嘴唇紧紧往下压，闪动的眼眸仿佛受伤的小兽，固执地竖起壁垒，一边与全世界为敌，一边徒劳地向它寻求答案。  
“我也不同意。”他当时就这样蓦地站起来说道，身边的人似乎因他的动作微不可闻地抖了下。  
“我会配合剛身体的状况，不会让我的信息素给他带来多余的负担，作为剛的相方，他所冒的风险我会一并承担。”光一的手暗暗捏紧，对着在场注视他的几双眼睛继续说道。  
“如果我们公开结合的消息，KinKi价值的损失同样不可估量，KinKi最大的魅力不就是不知真假吗，公开后要做什么，偶像夫夫？从贩卖梦想变成贩卖现实婚姻？如果不打算公开的话，偶像隐瞒私下结合的严重度会比‘剛是个Omega’来得低吗？”  
室内一时无话，光一后知后觉过来，自己方才竟然对高层们这样大呼小叫。  
“罢了，景子也就是提个意见。”坐在首位的社长从会议开始就没说过话，此刻终于开口道。  
“就像光一说的，通过结合解决也不是万全之策，既然没有更好的办法，不如采纳当事人的意见，无法用真实模样站在世人面前已经够可怜了，不要连这点自由都不给他。”  
“可是……”  
“光一？”社长施施然叫道。  
“是？”  
“YOU会保护好剛吗？”  
“是！”他站得笔直，目光坚定，想用这种方式将意志传达给在场的人，“我会保护他直到最后一刻！”  
“又不是让你去就义。”喜多川社长哈哈笑了几声，摆摆手示意他坐下，“你刚刚的表现我也看到了，说实话，我当时将两个堂本凑成组合，并没有想过这个决定开启了如今这样一段羁绊……”望着他们的眼神若有所思。  
“算了，不提了，人一上年纪，就变成总喜欢回忆过去的臭老头啦。”  
光一心有戚戚地坐下，便听见首位上的人又说道：“那么现在暂定的解决方法就是这样，隐瞒剛的性别，定期注射抑制剂，工作照常进行。如果出现不可挽回的情况，YOU，”他感到首席投来的视线。  
“第一时间标记他。”  
光一不可置信地看向社长，那双眼睛半掩在下垂的眼皮褶皱下，却又不容置喙地看往他的方向，他无措地转头看相方。  
往日圆亮可爱的眼睛在阴影中更是亮得可怕，大睁着直视目光所在的位置，光一想对社长说点什么，但还没张口，便听见身边的声音：“我同意。”  
他顿时哑然，嗓子发干，半晌才问到：“为什么？”  
少年的圆眼睛看着他，眼里的光芒弯着，嗔怪的语气仿佛他在明知故问：“你不是说要保护我吗？怎么，这点要求就让你打退堂鼓了？”  
不是的。  
法拉利驶进停车场，光一拔下车钥匙，翻找车里剩余的抑制剂，以应对楼上可能出现的信息素暴走的情况。  
为什么你望着我笑得像要哭。  
为什么与我结合使你那么难过。  
鲜红的电梯示数不断自增，到被指定的楼层时停住，叮的一声打开。  
为什么……

3  
皮鞋落在吸音效果极好的地毯上，无声地领主人到达想要的门前。  
光一正想摁铃，眼睛余光却发现门有一条缝，他伸手一推，那门便开了。  
线香味的信息素顿时扑面而来，张牙舞爪将他裹挟，浓郁到几乎像是给小腹一记重拳，火辣辣的，他眼前发晕，意识开始涣散，却立刻注意到室内还有另一种信息素，烟草混杂着皮革的腥味，令他厌恶异常。  
…Alpha。  
他走出玄关，看见有个男人半裸地站在卧室门前，戴着黑色眼罩，手已经放在门把上。男人也注意到这边的信息素，气急败坏地要摘下眼罩，光一猛然反应过来，一个箭步出拳打在他的眼眶上，信息素强行突破抑制剂的封锁，像头出笼猛兽一样扑向竞争者，压得即使是Alpha都要跪地臣服。  
随着对方的脑袋重重砸在门上，线香源头的卧室发出一声凄厉的惨叫，几乎认不出那是剛的声音。  
光一一失神的功夫被对方反制，短时间内被强迫臣服的事实让Alpha尊严受损，连眼罩都顾不得摘，像个疯子似的咆哮落拳，光一狼狈地抬手格挡，身侧却压到了什么东西，他猛然醒转，就在对方摘下眼罩的那一刻掏出上衣口袋的抑制剂，反手扎向他后颈的腺体。  
腺体本就是Alpha的弱点，信息素活跃时，腺体细胞因处于高活状态，受伤时造成的影响更大，他这一针抑制剂更是直接把对方注射到翻着白眼昏了过去。  
事态紧急，光一来不及管对方是谁有没有事，把人拖到楼道的杂物间，打电话叫助理过来带人去医院，对方要多少钱就给，确定对方没有认出自己或是剛的身份，请他务必不要暴露今天的事情。交代的过程中给自己又补上一针抑制剂，然后便匆匆走向卧室，掂量了下口袋里剩余的几针便打开门。  
仿佛打开了潘多拉的魔盒。  
线香像地狱烈火一样扭曲着燃烧，原本空寂禁欲的味道此刻如蛇一般滋长攀缘缠绕，纵情亵渎着神明，在业火中心被炙烤的渎神者跪着全身赤裸，头发完全被汗打湿，按摩棒像蛇的信子在身后吞吐，身体仿佛被情欲鞭打般抽搐着，皮肤红到要滴下血来。  
这个连头发都成了蛇一样的魔物看着不慎闯入的人，受刑的脸上泛起一个无意识的微笑，嘴唇微启，口水便自嘴角淌下，身后信子吞吐的频率越来越快，他随着刑具扭动腰髋，仰高了脖颈发出痛苦又甜蜜的叫声，最后成了尖叫，攀上云霄后颓然倒下。  
光一先是被面前淫靡的场景惊在原地，到后来移不开视线，眼睁睁地目睹相方如何靠按摩棒达到高潮，大脑还没处理完刚刚冲击性的一幕，面前的人便从床上跌下，手脚并用地向他爬来。  
“光一…”淋漓的水光在蜿蜒起伏的肉体上闪烁，声音仿佛来自地狱和天堂共同的呼唤，“光一……”  
被连声呼唤名字的凡人捏紧了手上的抑制剂，一晃神对方已然爬到脚边，脆弱的脖颈近在眼前，他对着地上的身影咬紧牙关，举起了针管。  
一只手伸出，轻轻捏住他的裤脚摆了摆，他低下头。  
“kochan…”  
大眼睛中盛满的渴求几近绝望，形状姣好的胸部颤动着，乳珠鲜红可怜地起伏，三角形的小嘴一张一合，欲望正贪婪地无法承受地沿嘴边和身后滴落。  
“要了我……”  
针管落在地上，发出清脆的碎裂声。  
身下的人还在无意识地磨蹭，伸出手臂想要攀着Alpha往上爬，却被一把捏住下巴，扯到对方面前。  
“是要kochan要了你吗？”光一听到自己说，“还是谁都可以？”  
刚刚还在胡乱点头的人呜咽一声，抓着Alpha的衣襟猛烈摇头又点头，眼泪鼻涕蹭了一脸。  
“说话。”巴掌落在Omega的臀上。  
怀中的人发出一声悲鸣，身体颤得几乎站不住，肠液滴滴答答沿股间滴落到地上。  
“刚才那个人是谁？”  
“我不认识他……我知道有个俱乐部，可以给未结合的Omega提供临时标记…今早抑制剂失效了，我没法一个人熬过去……”  
“为什么不叫我？”  
Omega睁着迷蒙的眼睛看他。  
“因为要操我……”  
Alpha的眸子一片血红。  
“只有…只有你不行……”  
手指猛然插进怀中人已经泥泞不堪的后穴，Omega尖叫一声把手上的衣襟抓得更紧，突然把对方向后推，脚步跌跌撞撞地似要逃离。  
“不行…你是光一…你不可以……”  
【“喜欢就拿去啊？”被揉皱砸到身上的有关金发王子的画。】  
【“我不是你的Omega。”远隔重洋的电话里冰凉的声音。】  
【“结合不应该是为了爱吗？”努力抿紧了抑制颤抖的唇。】  
Alpha脑中混乱纷杂的影像喧嚣着，跑动的人影、冷漠的视线、闪光灯的海洋……圆亮的眼睛不带感情地望向他，转身越走越远。最后影像定格在黑幕，只有声音响起。  
【“只有你不行……”】  
他再也不压抑自己的信息素，馥郁的酒香在酿桶中当膛炸开，龙舌兰的火焰舔舐着所到之处的每一个角落，将已是强弩之末的Omega逼入绝境。  
剛踉跄着要往外跑，被拦腰抱起丢到床上。他狼狈地支起身子，看见相方紧跟着跪上来，一手解开皮带拉下拉链，一手抓过他的脚踝把他拉向自己，腿往下折，狰狞的性器正对着不安张合中的后穴。  
“不要——”他哭叫着挣扎，在相方的压制下根本无济于事，带着可怕烫度的肉棒一点一点挤进早被开拓得湿软的小穴，他徒劳地蹬着腿，肠道剧烈绞紧，换来上方的人往屁股又一巴掌，到最后他只能张着嘴，连蹬腿都不会，像个会呼吸的充气娃娃一样任由陌生热度的肉块捅到最深处。  
被疯狂操干的时候他几乎神智不清，头发凌乱眼泪横飞，几次跌入情欲的深沼，就在他以为自己再也不要从里面起来时，耳边传来熟悉却暗哑的声音：“剛…”  
“不行！”他感觉到体内性器不同于刚才的涨大与热度，登时手忙脚乱，“不可以在里面！光一，光一，求你…”  
Alpha感到身下的人生殖腔正在打开，于是一边加快挺动腰杆一边俯下身，将Omega脸上凌乱的头发别至耳后，本能地寻求温存呵护他的办法，嘴唇吻掉Omega眼角的泪水，腮边的泪痕，想追求对方的唇，却一再被猛烈抗拒地躲过。  
“骗子……”  
Alpha怔忪了片刻，手中捧着的脸颊正不断淌落泪水，他怎么擦都擦不完。  
“你说过不会逼我的…你说你会克服本能的……你说过的。”身下的人颤抖着，声音嘶哑哽咽，“你凭什么自作主张让我怀孕，”他抹得满眼满手都是泪，恐惧悲伤与即将到来的高潮一齐抽打着身体，使它痉挛地蜷缩成一团。  
“你凭什么……你甚至没说过你爱我！”  
Alpha的手停住了。“我爱你啊。”他说道。  
身下被打开的生殖腔却已经不能再等，与灭顶的快感同时袭来的是彻骨的绝望，一切都完了，剛想，长久以来被他珍而视之的美玉般的情感与少年，因他人的言论而蒙尘，因自身的情欲陷入泥沼，无论他如何挣扎反抗，甚至自绝经脉将它深埋心底，终究都逃不过污秽的结局……  
【他刚刚说了我爱你。】  
他说了，“我爱你。”他说了！可为什么是在这里做着这种事的时候，为什么是现在——  
“谁信你啊！！！”剛终于在极悲之崖与极乐之海拍撞的顶端崩溃地哭喊出声。  
预想中精液浇淋生殖腔的感觉却迟迟没有到来。  
他迟疑地放下方才挡在脸前的手臂，看见相方双手撑在自己身体的两侧，正像只野兽一样通红了双眼，鼻翼扩张，喘着粗气。“停下！”他咆哮着，脖颈的青筋暴起，“我命令你停下！！”  
剛从没见过这样的相方，一时不知道如何反应，偷偷挪动了下身体，立刻感觉到下体与之相连的部分，身上的野兽因他这动作猛地抬起头，提胯就要继续行凶，剛已经彻底叫不出来了，麻木躺着任人摆弄，可对方没几下便再次停住，过了一会更是直接将性器拔出。  
剛睁开眼睛，看见光一正跪在自己身边半低着头，露出俊秀的鼻尖和线条凌厉的下巴。他的衬衫半敞，露出精瘦的腹肌，明明以前还是和自己一样的白条鸡，不知什么时候已经背着自己偷偷改造成健美先生了……很辛苦吧？  
视线继续往下，落在依然狰狞的肉刃上，感到凶器主人来自上方的目光，剛急忙转开视线。  
同时他可悲地发现一个事实，即使这个人对自己做了再过分的事，他都无法控制自己不对他产生怜惜的念头。  
床的重量轻了下，身边的人站起来走向浴室。“浴袍在隔壁房间柜子第二层。”剛勉力说道，感觉嗓子嘶哑得连出声都困难，在浴室哗哗的水声中他试图下床，腰和那个方才被过分使用的地方立刻发出刺痛。  
水声响了很久才停下，光一穿着自己来时的那身衣服站在门口问：“洗衣机在哪里？”  
剛已经套上了随手拿的一件篮球背心，抬手往阳台的方向指了指。  
“抱歉，用你的浴袍射出来了。”  
浴袍主人的眼睛瞬间圆睁，还没等他有所反应，罪魁祸首已经转身去了阳台，洗衣机的声音很快响起。  
他无语地继续低头翻找药箱，找到有缓解作用的软膏，用手指挖了一点，伸长了手臂去够到后穴，转头却看见光一正半倚在门上。  
“说清楚吧。”他说道，目光仿佛夜巡中的狼。


End file.
